


narrow space between us

by sayounarahitori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayounarahitori/pseuds/sayounarahitori
Summary: Backstage at Inkigayo, Taeyong gets some additions to his fake bruises make-up.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 324





	narrow space between us

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/whoisdoyoung/status/1269609089979596801?s=20)! because I couldn't resist :)

"I’m— it’s not—" Doyoung protests, feebly, without any real fire in him to oppose Taeyong dragging him away from the dressing rooms and to the area Doyoung has honestly not frequented despite having been backstage at Inkigayo roughly one billion times.

"We’ll be back soon," Taeyong says very politely to the make-up team, who don’t pay him much attention. Comes with being the perfect idol, Doyoung supposes.

"Your makeup—" Doyoung hisses, looking around wildly.

"It’s fine," Taeyong flashes him a smile, and Doyoung hates how his entire being just gives in at that moment. "We’re all supposed to look beaten up anyway."

"Yeah, well, I can help with that if you keep—" Doyoung mutters under his breath, and then Taeyong stops and swerves to the side, leading them to a small alcove Doyoung honestly wouldn’t have noticed just passing by.

"Okay, now please explain what was so important and private that you couldn't just—"

Taeyong kisses him. Mouth soft and yet insistent, hands grabbing Doyoung's shoulders, holding tight, so tight that it feels as if he's afraid of Doyoung disappearing, or running away. Maybe he could. Maybe he should. The idea passes through his head briefly, and disappears. Doyoung kisses back.

Taeyong makes a little gasp into his mouth, half-surprise, half-appreciation — maybe he wasn't as sure of Doyoung's enthusiastic agreement as he appeared, maybe he was ready for rejection, and Doyoung's heart aches at the thought, at how Taeyoung could still possibly think he wouldn't want this, want him — even here, in some hidden corridor at the music show they're set to be performing at in like, an hour.

Doyoung forgets that almost immediately, just as he forgets whether or not he's had his makeup applied already, how some members might begin to wonder where they've disappeared to — it's all just gone. What he wants, what he needs, is here, right in his arms, even though he doesn't remember putting his hands on Taeyong's waist. He strokes his back, wishing it was easier to slip under his t-shirt, and satisfies himself with tugging onto the suspenders he's wearing, once, and then harder.

Unfortunately, Taeyong interprets that as a sign to stop kissing him, and Doyoung surprises himself by whining softly and chasing after him, before he opens his eyes and sees Taeyong wearing a little half-smirk, half-smile.

"Shut up," Doyoung admonishes, and Taeyong's expression softens into something very tender. Doyoung braces himself for some words he'll undoubtedly be unable to bear, but Taeyong just leans in and kisses him again, gentler this time, small kisses around his mouth — Doyoung knows he doesn't mean to tease, but it's really breaking him, this excruciating sweetness, and he feels Taeyong's hand on his neck, scratching softly with his fingers, just short of his gelled-up hair.

Finally, he manages to catch Taeyong's lips and tightens his hold on his lower back, pressing closer, and now they're kissing, mouths open and molten warm, Taeyong licking insistently into his, breaths shuddery and rapid, and Doyoung really wishes it wasn't so hot, making out in a tiny, poorly lit space, where they're definitely not supposed to be, but. It is. It really is.

It's also very literally hot, in their goddamn leather costumes and without any air-conditioning to speak of, and he soon has to coax Taeyong into a slower kiss, because it honestly feels like he's gonna evaporate very soon, and not just from Taeyong's hands on his ears, and neck, and scratching at his back, and... everywhere, basically.

"What, ah," he whispers into Taeyong's mouth when they break for air, "what brought this on? Taeyongie?"

Taeyong decides to take this opportunity to press lingering kisses to Doyoung's jaw, and lower to his neck, and Doyoung knows, rationally, that he's supposed to remind Taeyong of something, like that he should be careful not to leave marks, or — or something, — but he honestly doesn't give a fuck right now.

Besides, they're supposed to look beaten up. Beaten up, kissed to death, whatever.

"You're so..." Taeyong murmurs, and Doyoung gasps at the hint of tongue on his skin. Taeyong raises his eyes, looking at him with an intense expression that Doyoung should be used to by now, but still, somehow, is not. "So lovely. So pretty. How are you so pretty," he wonders, clearly not a question Doyoung is meant to answer, so — so instead he just gathers Taeyong's face in his hands, tugs him close, closer, so they are mere millimetres from each other, sharing the same breath, hints of sweat glinting from under layers of foundation, and for a number of seconds, they just stare at each other, and Doyoung just — he wants to know everything Taeyong's thinking, everything he's ever thought, wants to burrow inside him and know every little part of him that makes him. In Taeyong's eyes, he sees the same desire reflected back, the same fervent gaze. He knows it, has known it for a while, but it doesn't get old, ever, just — looking at him and seeing all of his feelings so plainly on display. He wonders if Taeyong sees the same when he looks at him; he hopes he does. (He wonders what the others see in their eyes.)

Taeyong's expression grows distraught slowly, and then he presses a small kiss to Doyoung's collarbone. "Doyoungie," he murmurs and nuzzles the skin beneath him — he always, always does this, and Doyoung always melts under the ministrations.

He tries to gather himself, still, to remember the place and time they're in.

"We're gonna get caught," Doyoung finally says, a bit strangled, while Taeyong is mouthing at his earlobe. "They're, ah, gonna start looking for us."

Taeyong murmurs something unintelligible, and Doyoung knows he understands it all, knows the risks, realises that they can't stay here for as long as they would like. With a gentle bite to his ear, Taeyong leans back. He looks… wild. He's already had those fake bruises on, but now his lips are also shiny and red and — fuck. Doyoung dives in for another kiss.

Taeyong gasps in surprise, and Doyoung presses in closer, hand on his neck, another angling his jaw just the right way, until it's deep and satisfying and slow, until they're both trembling a little and clutching onto each other.

They part, breathing heavily. Doyoung notes in satisfaction that Taeyong's lips have now become even shinier and redder, complimenting his beaten-up look rather nicely.

Unfortunately, his own face probably looks similar, judging by how Taeyong is looking at him — in wonder and with no small amount of satisfaction.

"Are you satisfied now?" Doyoung asks, inspecting Taeyong.

"Are you?" Taeyong throws back at him, then smiles. "Thank you for indulging me, Doyoungie."

 _I want to kiss you all the time_ , Doyoung wants to say, but doesn't — not because it's any secret, but because if he says anything like that, they're never getting back to the dressing rooms.

"Stop looking so smug. Or I'll punch you," Doyoung admonishes instead, and Taeyong laughs — a bright, happy sound.

"They should have just entrusted my make-up to you," he comments, and then takes Doyoung's hand.

Doyoung agrees. Looking at Taeyong from the corner of his eye, he accepts that he did a rather good job.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boldmoonwalk) / [cc](curiouscat.me/boldmoonwalk)
> 
> check out [dotae fan week](https://twitter.com/dotaefanweek) on twitter!


End file.
